Cold Night
by For-Longest-Days-And-Nights
Summary: Clint and Natasha have finally finished their mission they have been on for weeks and it didn't end quite the way they wanted it. But at least they have each other on this cold night. SongFic based off Cold Night by You Me at Six. Rated M for 3 quarter smut. Not my photo just edited the writing on it.


**Disclaimer List: **

**1. I don't know the song if I did that would be awesome! But I don't, so not mine.  
2. I don't own the characters either they belong to Marvel etc.  
**

**Edited: 17/4/2014**

* * *

Clint Barton was lying on the double bed, shivering and freezing his arse off. He looked over to his partner who was pacing back and forth besides the bed.

'Nat, please it is over we finished the mission. Just lay down and get some sleep before Coulson comes to get us in a few hours.'

'Fine' Natasha sighs and walks over to the bed, and stops at the opposite side of the bed to, Natasha notices how much Clint is shivering. 'Do you need another blanket Barton?' She asks him with a smug smile on her face.

'No, I'm okay.' Clint laughed and shook his head.

Natasha nodded, 'Okay.' Natasha lays down next to Clint. Clint scooted over a little closer to the dangerous women lying next to him trying to get a little warmer.

Natasha looked over at him. She carefully glided over a little bit closer to his body, then Clint moved even closer until they were finally they were shoulder to shoulder.

Natasha was staring up at the roof, she glanced over at Clint. 'Maybe we should just go away for a while, run away for a week or two.'

Clint looked over at her, she watching him watching her, 'You know we can't as much as we really want too, we can't. Just a little longer.' Clint reached for her hand. 'Just a little longer' Natasha repeated back, then laced her fingers through his.

'I can't lose you too, you know' Clint told her, 'not after everything we have been though, after everyone who has left me.' Natasha squeezed his hand and Clint squeezed hers back in in return.

'I knew the moment I met you after following you to the crappy hotel quite similar to the one we are in now, that you would mean a lot to me more than you will ever know.' Clint turned to his side facing Natasha.

Natasha turned to her side facing the man still holding her hand. Clint wrapped his arm around her waist.

Natasha wrapped her arm around Clint waist and spread her hand out on his back. 'Don't let me go.' Natasha barely whispered in Clint's ear. Natasha lightly dug her nails in Clint's back and Clint moved his body closer if that was even possible.

'I will never let go, if you don't let go of me.' Clint whispered back.

'Never.' Natasha looked into his eyes. Clint leaned in. Natasha leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching.

'It's our time, well only until tomorrow.' Clint whispered, 'So, let's make the most of it.' Natasha whispered back.

Their lips touched and Natasha's hands went straight to Clint's hair while Clint's hands lay on her hips. Clint moved her on her back and he was lying on top of her, his knees in between her legs and arms either side of her head.

Their lips moved together, slowly but no less passionately.

'Forever?' Clint asked after slowly bring their lips apart.

'Forever.' Natasha promised. _"However long that is" _she thought. Natasha brought their lips back together, quite forcefully.

"_Never change Nat"_ Clint thought as he kissed her back. Clint moved his kisses down across Natasha's cheek towards her neck. Natasha moaned as Clint nipped and sucked at her pulse point, marking her.

Natasha moaned into Clint's hair as he moved to the other side of her neck marking there too. Clint's hands tighten on Natasha's waist._ "Never. Never. Never. Never" _Clint chanted in his head.

"_Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever" _Natasha chanted in her head.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him over on to his back, straddling Clint's hips, she pulled her lips off his and smiled at the man below her.

"Gotcha" she whispered and pushed her lips onto his again and drove her tongue into his mouth, twisting and turning with his own.

Clint's arms were still wrapped around her waist, his hand sled under the back of her sleep shirt gliding and rubbing across her back. Natasha sat up moaning and grinding against his crotch.

Clint moaned, his head flew back he grabbed onto Natasha's hips and pulled her closer. Clint disconnected their lips and grabbed the bottom of Natasha's sleep shirt and pulled it up over her head.

'Why are you wearing a bra?' Clint asked teasing and running his finger along the edges of the cups of her bra.

'I just haven't taken it off yet,' Natasha paused with a sly smile drawing on her face, 'you could always help me with that. Since I hurt my arms really bad I can't quite reach it' as Natasha was talking Clint's hands roamed around to her back to the clasp and with skill undid the clasp.

Natasha gasps in surprise when she felt her bra being undone. She moved her hands down to the end of Clint's shirt and pulling it up over his head, she pushed her lips onto Clint's as her hands roamed his chest and stomach.

Clint rolled over so that Natasha was on her back so he was lying on top of her. Clint kisses moved from Natasha's lips across her cheek, down to her chin, and throat and finally to her chest and latched on to one of her breasts, sucking and nipping at the flesh while one of his hand moved to her other breast. Natasha moaned and twisted her fingers in his hair.

Clint's erection was getting harder and becoming more uncomfortable by the minute from getting confided in his pyjama pants. Natasha was over the amount of teasing she was getting from Clint at this point.

'Clint, plea-.' her moan interrupted her as Clint's lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking. He let it go and lifted up his head. 'Sorry what was that sweetheart?' He asked smugly.

'I've had enough,' Natasha panted, 'I-I-I'm ready enough now.' She finished feeling running down her leg. 'Is that true? Or is it what you think?' Clint asks as his hands move to her shorts and panties, and at the same time, he pulled them down and off never breaking eye contact.

Clint's fingers move up her thighs to her centre, Natasha moaned loudly. 'Why yes I suppose you are ready.' Clint smirks. Natasha turns them over again and moves her fingers to his pyjama pants and pulls them down to his ankles and off. 'I do believe you are just as ready Mr. Barton.' She smiles and moves back up to his face and giggles very un-Natasha like and kisses Clint softly on the mouth.

Suddenly Clint's phone rings from the bedside table, Natasha lifted her head up and reaches for the phone. 'Tasha, just leave it' Clint moans and moves to his lean up by his forearms.

But Natasha didn't listen and answered the phone and to Clint's dismay it was who he thought it was. 'Hey Coulson.' Natasha greeted through the phone, 'why yes he is here.' she replied, smiling, almost laughing at Clint. 'Okay we will be ready. See you in 5' Natasha hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside table.

During that whole conversation between Natasha and Coulson, Clint never stopped looking at Natasha not her body but her face and her facial expressions and the way she spoke to Coulson. She used to hate Coulson and would only just talk him. She is the best.

"_I really hope she doesn't change for mind involving S.H.I.E.L.D or him." _He thought.

He felt Natasha get off him and started getting her underwear on and clothes from her overnight bag, and getting dressed. 'Sorry babe, but Coulson will be here in about 5 mins' Clint groans and flops back down on the bed. 'Quickly go take another shower to cool off before Coulson comes to get us.' She tells him, 'I'll get clothes and stuff for you and chuck them in the bathroom.'

Clint walks up behind her and hugs her around her shoulders, 'Say you'll never change, Natasha.' He whispers in her ear. Natasha turns around in his arms and wraps around his waist and says slowly.

'I will never change.' Stands on her tip toe and presses a kiss to both of his cheeks. 'Now go have that shower you have 3 minutes' she tells him. He laughs as he turns and slowly makes his way towards the bathroom.

Natasha turns back to her bag, '2 minutes and counting' she shouts when she doesn't hear the shower running when she was getting dressed. The shower suddenly starts running and she opens the door to place Clint's clothes of the floor. She looks up to see Clint in his towel and starts to stare at him.

Clint notices and walks over to her and leans down closely to her lips he was barely touching them.

'Quickly now, 1 minute and counting' Natasha grasps slightly and huffs and shuts the door after she walks out.

"_I hope Coulson brought the bus because I swear to god I will need an extra-long shower."_ She thought.

Natasha's phone went off it was a text from Coulson.

_Natasha,_

_I'm outside waiting in the black car._

_Already signed you out._

_C_.

Natasha turned her phone off and quickly packed the rest of the bags and put them near the door she sits down on the bed waiting for Clint playing with her arrow necklace still around her neck with a small smile on her face.

Clint walks out of the bathroom, and Natasha stood up.

'Ready to go?' Natasha asked him, walking over to the door opening it and grabbing her bags.

'Yep' Clint replies following her over to the door and picking up his bags.

'Coulson already signed us out?' Natasha nodded as they got to the stairs, walked down and out the front door.

Coulson was leaning against the car when they got out to the car. He was trying to keep a laugh in while trying to look disappointed in the both of them.

'What?' Clint and Natasha ask at the same time with a smile on each of their faces as Clint puts the bags in the boot of the car.

'Nothing' Coulson replies and gets into the driver's seat. Natasha and Clint get in the back getting ready for debrief.

A year and a half later, in Clint's level in the Avenger Tower Clint is lying in his bed with Natasha who is running her fingers through his hair.

'Say you'll never change.'

'I'll never change.'

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this I'm not sure about it but I know I like it. I didn't want it to be a half smut or a smut at all. Sorry if it really wasn't your thing, it just sort of happened.**

**Anyway see you guys sooner rather than later!**

**~ Hannah xox**


End file.
